A number of portable wardrobes or trunks have ben devised for transporting objects, especially clothes.
For example French Patent 847,760 to Zannetti discloses a wardrobe that includes a rear portion and a front portion. The front portion is of lesser depth than the rear portion, and consists of right and left doors that are hinged to opposing side walls of the rear portion. Therefore, the doors can be opened to a position where the doors are aligned with the parallel to the rear portion. Clothes rods extend across the widths of the doors. The rear portion is divided into left and right compartments. The left compartment is provided with a clothes rod that extends from the front to the back of the compartment; the right compartment is furnished with shelves and drawers. Due to its construction, this wardrobe is useful only as a storage closet for clothes and not for transportation or display of clothes so stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 900,164 discloses a necktie case with upper and lower halves of approximately equal depths that are hinged to each other like a clam shell. A rod extends across the width of each half and is used for holding neckties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,693 discloses a shoe display case with clam shell-hinged halves of approximately equal depths.
U.S. Pat. No. 906,153 discloses a wardrobe trunk with clam shell-hinged front and rear portions of approximately equal depth. A hanger rack is pivoted on the rear portion and includes upper and lower parallel clothes rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,438 discloses a all cabinet with a clam shell-hinted door that includes storage space. The depth of the door is less than that of the cabinet.
Advertisements from the American Girl Collection catalog disclose toy wardrobes of wood that include calm shell-hinged front and rear portions of approximately equal depth. One of the portions includes a clothes rod extending from the front to the back, and the other portion includes shelves and drawers.
While the above-described containers have addressed some of the problems involved in clothes storage, transportation, and display, there remains a need for improved articles of this type.
When it is necessary to transport an display clothes, it would be desirable to minimize the number of operations involved in setting up the clothing display after transportation. In particular, it would be advantageous to be able to simply open up a clothes transportation box and having the clothing ready for display without substantial rearrangement of the contents.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a container that facilitates storage, transportation, and display of clothing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container that allows display of clothes after their transportation without time-consuming rearrangement of the clothes and without complicated setup of the display.